The invention relates to four-cycle, piston-type internal combustion engines in which at least two separate valves per cylinder required for the gas exchange are disposed in the cylinder head, in fact in such a fashion that the valve plates are located at least substantially within the geometric cylinder surface defined by the cylinder path.